Hate: Such a Strong Word
by WitheringNight
Summary: One-Shot She didn't hate him, no, she just strongly disliked him. Why? Well, she had her reasons why of course. She had her reasons...


**This is a one-shot for a Harry Potter story I might do later on, if I find the time that is. This may or may not be a part of that story.**

* * *

**Hate: Such a Strong Word**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was midnight, I believe, and I was just wandering around the halls, looking about, when I saw him out as well. Who did I see, you ask? People call him Harry Potter otherwise known as "The boy who Lived."

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the boy...I just strongly dislike him. There's a difference you know.

Anyways, do you wish to know why I dislike him so? Well, for starters, how would you feel if he was the subject of almost all the conversations you have with friends or family members? The friends I have, the girls I mean, all they talk about is how handsome Harry is or how great it must be to hang around him. Honestly, I think that it wouldn't be so great to hang around him, you know why? For starters I'm sure that Voldemort isn't dead, no wait, actually I'm positive on that now. If he comes back to get revenge on Mr. Potter I'm pretty much sure whomever he hangs around are going to be pulled in along with him. That's not something anyone should want to do, including I.

Then my family, oh god, don't get me started on them. When my brother, who graduated last year, told them that Harry Potter was in our school they went bonkers. They started asking me questions, once they found out I was in the same year as he was, and honestly I answered some of them. That was before it got bad.

Whenever I returned back home, when school was done for the time, they would immediately swarm me with questions on Mr. Potter. Not a single: How are you?, How was school?, I'm glad you're back, we've missed you, or anything. Just questions on Harry Potter, now I know that sounds a little farfetched and it is...but I'm telling you the truth.

Anyways, back to the present, once I saw Harry I turned around to head back towards my dorm. But fate has a funny way of working things, know why?

"Cora?" I heard my nickname come from Harry's mouth.

I had stopped in my tracks, debating on turning or going, before I turned around "My name is Corali, not Cora." I simply said. Only certain people could call me Cora and he was not one of them.

He just stood there for a moment, "Sorry, I didn't know, I just hear people call you Cora so I assumed it was your name." He said. I made a noise, to show that I understood, but I didn't say a word. We then just stood there, in silence, and I eventually got tired of it.

"Did you want something?" I asked. He blinked, "Uh...yeah, can I ask you something?" He questioned.

"Depends on the question." I answered. I could see him bite his lower lip. Was he nervous? It only made me wonder what his question was even more.

"Well, spit it out." I said after another minute of silence.

I could hear him sigh, "Why do you hate me?" He simply questioned. I didn't expect that, heck I didn't even know that he knew of my dislike for him. I guess I should answer him...to an extent of course.

"I don't hate you." I said. He blinked, "Well then, why do you strongly dislike me?" He questioned. I turned around, not really in the mood to answer it. But I did anyways...

"Reasons." Was all I said as I walked away, but after a short second my arm was grabbed. What was he doing?

"Let go of my arm." I ordered in a neutral voice. I only used it when I was agitated, can you guess my mood now?

"Not until you tell me why you dislike me so much." He said. I turned and glared at him, "Why does it matter to you? I'm sure that there are plenty of more people here who don't like you, like some of the Slytherins for example. I don't see you asking them why do they dislike you so much." I said. He was silent.

"It's understandable as to why they dislike me, but I don't get why you..someone who's in the same house as me...dislike me. We don't even know each other." He said. "What did I ever do to you?" I blinked, frowning.

"Like I said I have my reasons." I said. "Now let go of me, they do patrol the hallways at this time and I don't feel like getting caught." I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't planning on staying out this long.

He kept hold of my arm though, "I will as soon as you tell me why. I haven't done a thing to do that I know of." He said. Feeling frustrated, and somewhat tired, I said very lowly in his face "You're they reason they don't care..." I simply said. I felt his hand loosen so I pulled my arm free, glowered a bit at him, and walked at a fast pace towards my dorm.

"Why did I say that?" I questioned as soon as I entered it. "Now he's going to wonder what I was talking about...and now I'll have to hear more from my friends" I thought climbing into my bed. Great job Corali...great job...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. It kind of gives you a view on what my character is somewhat like. This is only a part of her, so it's not her true self...or maybe it is ;)**


End file.
